


Énergie emmagasinée

by MissCactus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Les cours de physique le rappel, M/M, study, yeah - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Pourquoi énergie mécanique et pas énergie emmagasinée ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF (FFnet) avec pour thème le mot "Mécanique". Et comme je sors tout juste du lycée et que les cours de physique sont bien frais (genre) c'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser.

« … Et l'énergie mécanique, tout simplement, c'est l'addition de l'énergie potentielle et de l'énergie cinétique. C'est juste ces deux énergies emmagasinées. » Finit Stiles, notant une formule sur son cahier avant de se redresser sur sa chaise et de s'étirer. Il lança un regard à Derek à côté de lui.

 

« Tu n'as pas compris. »

 

Il lui envoya un regard noir qui le fit frissonner mais il cacha sa peur en baissant les yeux sur ses notes.

 

« Montre-moi où tu bloques. » Il avait failli dire ''dis-moi'' mais il s'était rappelé au bon moment que moins Derek parlait, mieux il se portait. Le jeune homme avait la sale manie de le faire trembler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et ne pouvait retenir une menace de mort (ou une dizaine).

 

Et pourtant, il regarda avec stupéfaction (et horreur, avouons-le) Derek s'humidifier les lèvres (et non, il n'avait définitivement pas suivi du regard sa langue) avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

 

« Pourquoi mécanique ? »

 

Pour le coup, Stiles oublia complètement sa fixation sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Il avait mal entendu. Derek allait le fusiller du regard, il pleurerait un petit peu, puis ils reprendraient leurs révisions dans le plus grand des calmes.

 

« Pourquoi énergie mécanique et pas énergie emmagasinée ? » Répéta-t-il et wow. Une question philosophique. Sauf qu'en physique, il ne fallait _jamais_ se poser de question philosophique.

 

« Parce que celui qui l'a découverte s'appelait Monsieur Mécanique ? » Proposa-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Cependant, il regretta vite son choix en voyant le fameux regard noir se poser sur lui, lui faisant presque monter les larmes aux yeux.

 

« Ok, ok. » S'empressa-t-il de dire avant que Derek ne puisse faire une remarque. « Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi cette question ? C'est pas comme si en te la posant ça va t'aider à comprendre quelque chose de plus. »

 

Derek roula des yeux – oh qu'il détestait quand il faisait ça – avant de repointer ses notes.

 

« Si l'énergie mécanique est l'énergie emmagasinée de deux énergies (Derek commençait à le perdre) alors pourquoi ce n'est pas tout simplement l'énergie emmagasinée ? »

 

Et Stiles n'en revenait pas. Derek l'avait obligé à l'aider à réviser, il l'avait forcé à rater un entraînement de crosse et à mentir à Scott et à son père, prétextant un coup de froid pour qu'aucun des deux ne vienne les déranger pour qu'il lui pose se genre de question ?

 

Non. Juste, non.

 

« Mec, c'est comme demander pourquoi une table s'appelle une table. »

 

C'est en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Derek que Stiles comprit que son après-midi allait être longue. Il ne donnerait plus jamais de cours particulier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
